As an example of headphone devices to be used for listening to music, voice, and the like while being attached over the head and fitted to the right and left ears of a user, there has been generally known a headphone device including housings to be fitted respectively to the right and left ears, and a headband for connecting the housings to each other, in which the headband is attached over the head while supporting the right and left housings.
The right and left housings each have a fitting surface to be brought into abutment on a periphery of corresponding one of the right and left ears. On the fitting surface, an ear pad is provided so as to allow the right and left housings to be comfortably fitted while preventing sound leakage to the surroundings and noise from an outside.
In many types of the ear pads to be used for headphones, the fitting surface to be brought into abutment on a periphery of the ear is formed to be flat. In a case where the fitting surface of the ear pad is flat, when the user puts on a headphone, gaps may be formed between the periphery of the ear on the head and the fitting surface of the headphone due to ridges and depressions around the ear on the head. In order to close the gaps, there have been proposed headphones having structure in which the fitting surface of the ear pad is fitted at an angle to a periphery of the ear (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).